Saiyan Clover
by Qwiqqs
Summary: The story is mainly about the dbz world, as you would imagine, but they are all mean,their personalities are reversed. The OC is named Son-Sin, but don't click off now! I guarantee you that you'll be hooked into the story! This is up to date with both ANIMES. Although the DB part of the story is in GT, 20 year after the earth's destruction. Please support me if you read this! Thank
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! I'm a new guy around here, well not "new" per se, just the account is. Im not new to this whole fanfiction,but ive been reading a lot of them, and I think it's about time i made one myself. The story is mainly about the dbz world, as you would imagine, but they are all mean,their personalities are reversed. The OC is named Son-Sin, but don't click off now! I guarantee you that you'll be hooked into the story! This is up to date with both ANIMES. Although the DB part of the story is in GT, 20 year after the earth's destruction. Please support me if you read this! Thanks, Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: -To My Dad, Son-Gohan**

_**Journal entry 3**_

_"Just like your father, completely shit on!" Were the exact words of the monstrosity we like to call Kotekon. Needless to say, this was your average manga written by an average mangaka. Except in real life. Completely useless, and unable to help my dad, the son of the great warrior Son-Goku, Me, my big sister Pan, And my Mom had to witness a horrific sight. My Dad, Son-Gohan, already had been beaten by this monster to the ground, so much in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we were to find diamonds! My Dad, as great as he was, just vanished. His Ki vanished, and nothing else happened. Remember i told you the horrific sight? Since we could all feel KI, the weight put on me of My dad's Ki dropping was equivalent to lifting the Rocks you would find on planet Vegeta, As I were told by my uncle Vegeta that they were heavier than our Sun and a few planets! It was the worst thing i felt, and that's to speak for my Whole family. Then something… outrageously Horrifying happened… My half-Dead Uncle Vegeta got up, whispered in my ears,_

_"I knew we shouldn't have saved you from that pit. The second we did, our lives and the earth was gone."_

_It was… weird to say the least. I didn't even care that Vegeta said that to me, as I was used to it._

_Just then, Gohan got up, Slapped Vegeta, and told him not to talk to me like that, Because I am his son._

_Gohan and Vegeta then got up, and said some words to each other, then, they fist-pumped. In front of my eyes, I saw for a split second, my Grandad and Uncle, performing the Final Kamehameha. It was… Beautiful. The blue and yellow lights were flashing before my eyes, as vegeta got into his stance, and gohan got into his. The Monster set as Kotekon sweat for a second. But instantly stopped. On the other side of the place, I saw the monster form a giant _silver-purple Ki ball. But something was off. I saw places, places my dad and my Uncle couldn't see. One of them had a place with a guy doing magic attacks. There was this Huge Demon terrorizing the place. The monster sent the Ki blast at Gohan and Vegeta.

Gohan said some words better than the Last. Seriously.

"_**Hey kid, wherever you go when you survive, don't disappoint me."**_

_The Ki Blast Hit Gohan and Vegeta, incinerating them instantly. The blast heads for me and the rest of my family. It incinerates my family, but doesn't kill me. It sends me to the world i was looking at._

_**Journal entry 3 End**_

"Sin, is m-my name." I Said.

_**3RD PERSON FROM NOW ON**_

"Well, We'd be happy to take him in..!" An old man with short grayed hair said.

"_If you are willing to ask… His age is unknown." _A mysterious mage said slowly, but surely.

"Well, that's a woop. We can't take him in so-OUCH!" the old man got clocked in the head by a young woman with a nun's habit and a gold cross on a gold bead necklace. "Ouch Sister Lily, you seriously didn't have to do that.."

"Don't be like that, Orsi." The nun now known as Lily spoke to the old man now identified as Orsi. "We'll be happy to take him in anyway." The nun said before the kid spoke up.

"Im 13 years old, ma'am." Sin said.

"Well, that just makes it better! We have two other 13-year-olds here who are of the same gender, and will be happy to have you here!" She replied back. 'O.K.' was all she got back from him. They take in the 13 year old and that was that.

"Hello everyone, sorry for the Wait!" Lily said.

"No problem, Sister Lily, nothing's a problem when you're here!" a kid with a short demeanor and a blonde-ashy hairstyle said.

"Be quiet, short-stock." A kid of the same age but taller said. He had black hair, and emotionless as his face was, Sin could feel a little bit of happiness in him.

"Oh yeah? Why dontcha make me!" the Short kid shot back. The black haired kid shut him up immediately when he shot a bit of wind magic up the obnoxious kid's nose.

"Now, now, Yuno, you already know the rules." Lily said to the black haired kid now known as Yuno. They all finish being ugly to each other, and ask Sister Lily what happened.

"Oh, Thanks for reminding me Asta!" Lily said thanking and rubbing the boy Sin could only conclude was Asta on the head. He was nosebleeding for what felt like 10 minutes.

"...A-Anyways… We have a new Orphan!" Everyone stopped. Except for Asta. He was weird.

"Whoever it is they better not touch Sister Lily! That goes for everyone!" Asta said

"Everyone's touched Sister Lily, Genius." Yuno said. Asta went lump in foolishness.

"Quit it, you two. It wouldn't be a good sight for our new member." Lily said. Asta and Yuno apologised.

"The newest addition to the Church is right here everyone!" Sister lily exclaimed. Out came a light-toned beige-skinned kid.

"His name is 'Sin', Please get along!"

This angered Asta. He wanted to give the kid a long talk about not having a relationship with Sister Lily. Whatever. He's gonna do it anyway.

"Hey kid!" Sin looks up to see Asta pointing at him with his feet over the table.

"Don't touch sister Lily ya Hear!?" Sin looked bamboozled. Lily sprayed Asta in the ear with water magic, knocking him out.

"I just Said!" Lily explained. Asta probably wasn't hearing. "Hey, Sin, I haven't Got to ask, but do you use Magic?" The Response she heard was shocking.

"W-What's Magic?" Ok. Ok. Maybe she didn't hear him right.

"Do you have mana, or magic?" Lily asked.

"What's Mana, scratch that, what's Magic?" Now she had confirmation. This kid had no idea of mana, nor magic. She couldn't sense ANY mana. coming from him anyway so that was a dead giveaway.

"Well, i guess i should teach you to give a better understanding on it. Come with me." This angered Asta even more, through his subconscious. He just steamed up though. Did it even matter at this point? He's not giving up though. Not just yet.

"Alright, so…" Lily started. "You can do stuff like…" Lily explained. "...Like THIS!" Lily exclaimed while she flew a water bullet at the book. "Oopise!" she screamed while she covered her mouth. The kid wasn't… surprised. Which, scared Lily, cause anybody who had mana but couldn't utilise it the way they could, would be surprised at this. But this kid… was just… staring. Actually it was more like he was lifeless. Lily asked him if he was O.K, and… It scared sister Lily. More than before. When she looked into his eyes, all she could see was despair. His eyes were lifeless. Then they peered over to teal. Then back to black. Then to teal. Then to black. Then the room started shaking. Sister Lily didn't know what was happening, and called Orsi to attention. This caught the attention of everyone else inside of the Church, including Asta. As bold as he is, he woke up from his slumber, and checked in on the kid. What he saw was massive balls of energy, not one, not two, but three balls of energy. Each one had places, which seemed like it was projecting his memories. To say the least, Asta was mad. How dare he explode in front of Sister Lily like that? **(A/N: ik ik it sounds horrible) **He was going to teach this kid a lesson.

"Hey Kid!" Asta said as he was getting ready to punch this kid into next week. As Sin turned to meet Asta's eyes, Asta saw Tears in His eyes. It looked like he was saying something, but Asta still couldn't hear due to the water getting plunged deep into his ears. Just as Asta unhooked the Earwax from his ears, He heard the words he would Never forget.

'_**H-Hey kid, Wherever y-you go When you survive, Don't Disappoint me."**_

Then it hit Asta like a drumstick. This.. This kid.. Needed help. A lot of' help. Asta tried and tried, but could not get to the kid. Finally he did, and gave Sin a hug.

"It's O.k. Let it all out." Sin did exactly that, and as soon as the door unlocked, The room was back to normal. Lily almost fainted, Sin had already fainted, and Asta was… Asta.

_**Day 2**_

Sin had woken up to a bunch light burning his eyes. He quickly put the cover over himself, like a vampire. Lily was walking by and saw the kid awake, so she ran to go tell the others. They got back to see the windows open, and the bed messy like Goku's hair.

"Where's the guy at?" Asta asked.

_**Thanks for Reading! This probably won't get many followers, or likes, but I will make more if people like them! I hope you like it, please like and follow it!**_


	2. Where's My Grimoire?

**_A/N: Hey guys! Back at it again! I've gotten like 3 reviews, and it seems like they have questions for me to answer. First, Yeah, I want and need advice to advance with this story, as I feel I would have to have it in order so satisfy people's comforts. Second, Sin does not have Mana, because although i can sthat KI and Mana KIND OF work a little bit the same, (Just the energy part and how you need it to survive) It just wouldn't make sense for my OC to have two different types of powers, as it(even for Goku) would be hard to draw them out one after the other, no less even using them at the same time. So no, for plot, convenience, and for my own satisfaction, Sin therefore wont have Mana or Magic. I guess that answers the question for his grimoire too. I'll have Asta still get his grimoire as i feel that there would be no character development for Yuno, the Black Bulls, and Sin. Saiyans like to fight strong people, and i don't i said this in the last chapter, But Sin is an Adopted Saiyan-Kai Hybrid, so He would want Asta and Yuno to get Strong so he could fight them. This also leaves a lot of potential for Sin. Sin also will use attacks LEARNED BY HIS FATHER, meaning that he will only use specific attacks. I don't know, maybe he'll create his own Attacks? You'll have to see… I guess i'll have Asta learn KI, the dragon ball version, but tell me if you want him to. I cannot make this decision on my own. I also want to include a Magic Knights Squad for Sin to join. Tell me if that's a good idea. I also cant let goku and vegeta join in because in the first chapter, Vegeta got incinerated by the Ki blast. Goku was dead before that happened. So Goku and Vegeta isn't happening. Anyways, hope i could clear this up somehow, enjoy chapter 2!!_**

Chapter 2: Where's My Grimoire??

Sin had been running for what seemed like days to the average human. He had been doing normal exercises to keep his muscles stretched out. To sin, Days are like an hour to him. Sin stopped running, looked up, and started his day long lecture.

"Why did that happen?" He asked to himself. Sin wasn't expecting any human life Since he had ran so far out, so he wasn't expecting this.

"Why did what happen?"

"OH SHI- WHO ARE YOU??" Well that scared the little kid shitless.

"Hey! Y-you're not sup-p-p-p-posed to curse..!" Sin didn't care. He'd heard Vegeta curse one-too many times to care.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sin asked. The boy didn't answer with his mouth but with his pants. His pants leaked. This kid was so scared of a slightly toned 13 year old that he pissed himself. No that Sin looks back on it, He would've been scared to if he was that child. The child ran off and Sin looks down. He had to take a leak now, too.

At the Church

"Hey Asta, what did you do to make the kid leave?" Yuno asked with a slight grin on his face. It sounded like he was teasing the poor little kid for his stupidity.

"Nothing!"

Yuno looks at him as if he had something to hide.

"Ok, maybe I hugged him a little, but that was all! I have no idea why he ran!"

"You still sound like you're lying."

"Arrgh!!!!! You sure talk a lot of smack to someone who just saved our lives."

"You didn't save anybody's life. The second you hugged him, I shot some wind magic into his mouth while you weren't looking. Believe me, it was a hassle to make the bullet swiftly through the air without hitting you or sister Lily. How there isn't a whole in his head is beyond me."

"Aaaaaawwwwww and here i thought i was doing something good!!! I should do some sit ups to ease the pain!!"

"...Idiot…"

In the middle of Asta's bird-braining, Orsi calls him out to get some firewood. Asta tells him to wait and that's where he fucked up. Orsi bonks Asta in the head and then tells him to go outside. Asta did as told.

Back into the woods

Sin followed the boy, and followed the boy. He wanted to know why he just started crying after talking. Yes. Sin is that stupid. But not to Asta's extent.

"Man… Why can't Yuno cut the wood?? I always have to do it. Sure this is some good training but the same training everyday isn't gonna help my muscles at all…" Asta said, stumped with the news. Then he found some Kid that looked very similar to the latest orphan. The resemblance was uncanny. He had the same silver eyes, the same clothes, the same skin, and surely enough, had the same hairstyle and hair color. Asta wasn't really paying attention to the kid so the details were kind of lacking. He went up to the kid. The conversation was…

"Hey, dude. Watcha doin out here in the open? Bear will attack you." Asta said. Sin is in some trouble.

"Oh. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT."

"Hey why are you cursing? Thats bad!!"

"WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME CURSING???"

"CAUSE IT'S BAD!!"

"WHO EVEN ARE YOU??"

"ASTA OF THE VILLAGE OF HAGE!!!"

"Wait, Asta?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here? I left for a reason you know."

"Well i needed to get some firewood, but now i guess i'll need you too."

"Well you won't. I don't want to be there."

"Aww c'mon! I know last night might've been a little weird, but that's O.K! We all have our Ups and Downs!"

"Well not me… I… I only have downs."

"Stop that! You have Ups as well!"

"Like WHAT ASTA? YOU DON' T KNOW ME!!"

...Well crap. Asta didn't know how to respond to that. He really only knew this kid for about 30 minutes, plus the extra 3 here. If he messed up with his response, he could get killed.

"...I've… I've known you enough to know that you…"

Flashback to Sin saying some words and then cut to Asta hugging him.

"You need some he-"

"Just get away from here." Asta really wanted to help this guy. He genuinely looked like he was in some trouble. Maybe a magic night could help..? Wait… He hasn't heard of Magic… He has no Mana… So that could mean…

As soon as Sin started to leave Asta stopped him with a loud 'HEY!'. Y'know. Asta being Asta.

"What?"

"Have… Have you heard of.. The Magic Nights?"

"No.. What's that?"

"Sit down and I'll tell ya." Asta said. Sin did look interested and this caught Asta's eye. Maybe in the middle of explaining he could take him home? Asta thought it was a good Idea. Sin was unaware. It felt like it was gonna work.

Magic Knights Meeting

"So, What are we here for?" A man in a tank top with a tan asked.

"Well, Yami, We are Going to be discussing the weird purple energy wormhole that just appeared out of nowhere." A man asked. He was sporting a red robe. He was talking to the last guy and based on basic evidence, seemed to be named Yami.

"To me It looked like Dark spacial Magic." A blonde woman said.

"Looked, Charlotte." Said Yami. That made the blonde blush a little. Looked like her name was Charlotte.

'Oh my gosh, Yami actually said my name!!' She thought.

"For Me, I sensed some kind of weird Ki from it. It definitely wasn't Spacial magic. It generated storms with silver-purplish lightning. Definitely a first for me." Yami said.

"It looks like it didn't cause any physical damage to the surrounding areas. It also took some time before a mysterious figure fell from the storm." A man said. He had a mask on that made him look stupid.

"Well yeah, we know that genius." Yami said.

"Just wanted to get it out there." He replied.

"In any case if it has that much energy at its disposal, then it might be a threat to the kingdom if it were to transfer over to you know who. They are capable of it, seen from past experience." A redhead male said.

The woods

"Achoo, someone must be talking about me.." Sin said. He was unaware of the Magic Knights talking about him. All he knew was that there was someone talking about him.

Hours pass, as Asta explains to Sin About the Magic Knights, the Squad Captains, and we can't forget… The Wizard King. This got Sin's Blood pumping, which was usually because His mother Videl was cooking some eggs and tater tots in the morning for breakfast. Of course they wouldn't give him any, but the smell alone was satisfying. Sin would have to hunt in the woods for breakfast. Shows just how cruel families can be.

"Well, if I were to join the magic Knights, could I meet these people?" Sin asked Asta.

"I'll tell you if you come back with me to Hage."

"Mmm…." Sin replied. He didn't want to go back as he would create a problem for himself. But deep down somewhere, he, for some reason, wanted to fight these people. If they were as strong as Asta says they are, then it'll be a blast trying to fight them. The more Sin thought about it, the more his blood started pumping. All the while Asta was praying He'd come back.

"You know what? Fine. I'll Go."

Holy. Mother. Of. Jesus. Yes. Yes. YESSS!! Finally, he'd come back. It's only been a day, but Asta could feel something here. Like they shouldn't break apart. To Asta, it felt like real friendship. Sin hadn't noticed it, and it seemed like he wasn't going to for at least a few years. He was still going back to Hage, so it didn't matter. But what did matter was the time. It was 9:00. Asta's been gone for at least 5 hours. That's too long. He should've been back 2 hours ago. Sin asked Asta why he was sweating bullets and…

"Sister Lily's gonna K-Kill me..!!!"

"For what?"

"I should've been back two hours ago!"

"Wait wha-"

"C'mon! We gotta go!"

Asta ran as fast as he could, and to his surprise, Sin caught up in just a few seconds. How the hell? Well it didn't matter now. He could ask how later.

"Sister Lily!!!" Asta screamed.

"Yes, Asta?"

"Guess who i brought back!!"

We cut to Asta revealing the same boy from yesterday, Lily praising Asta, and Yuno actually interested every once in a while. It's pretty rare to see Yuno smile if something actually is good.

"How'd you get him to come back?" Yuno and eLily asks. Asta looks over to Sin and Sin goes…

"I want to join the Magic Knights."

"...WHAT???"

"Wait, you want to join the Magic Knights?" Yuno and Lily asks.

"Yeah!! Got a problem with it!?" Sin replies, angered a little.

"No, No, it's just that… well the exams start in 2 years…" Lily said. That stumped Sin.

"Not only that, but you don't have a grimoire either." Yuno continued. That stumped him harder.

"And we have no magic, so getting a Grimoire will be even harder." Asta said. That stumped Sin the hardest.

"But, We can train, Harder than ever! They'll let us in, no biggie! Hard Work beats everything!" Asta said. That didn't help. Sin knew that Too much Hard Work will lead to your downfall. He has experience… when his father… *Tap*

"Oi." Asta had tapped Sin on the forehead.

"You can fight strong people if you join!"

That made him a bit happier. It only made sense.

"Hey… is it fine… if I… Stay here with you guys until then?" Sin asks. "Ouch!!" Sin got clocked in the head.

"You don't have to ask us. You're already family dude." Asta says. Sin breaks out into Tears. Actually, to think about it, this is the first warm welcome since Gohan saved him from that pit. Sin felt like.. He could trust these people. He felt like he could find answers.

1 year and 5 months later

Every march, fireflies flutter in the air. They welcome the children who come to the Grimoire acceptance Ceremony. Children all over the world come to get their Grimoires to risen their chance of getting into the Magic Knights. Followed by that, the Wizard king.

"WOAH LOOK AT ALL THESE BOOKSHELVES! THEY:RE ALL FILLED WITH GRIMOIRES! I WONDER WHICH ONES MINE!!" Asta said. Despite having no Magic Power, he was determined to get a Grimoire anyway. 'If I can get a Grimoire, I'll be one step closer to you Yuno and Sin, Just you wait!' He thought.

"Ugh, look what the cat dragged in. Could they be any shabbier? We shouldn't just give Grimoires to people who just want them off the streets. Makes me sick to my stomach." A Royal said.

"You don't think those ape's are willing to take the Magic Knights Entrance Exam in Six months, do you?" The other Royal said, dissing Asta, Yuno, and Sin. This made Sin Rage to the bone, upon hearing about his saiyan heritage a few years back.

"Only high ranking Royals like ourselves have enough magic and innate power to pass. Such peasant's shouldn't even be allowed to be here." The other Royal continued. This only fueled Sin's Rage.

"See that trippy looking one right there? I've been told he doesn't have mana. We should take extra special care of him. He's a one of a kind. He's the only one in the entire country who can't use Magic. Ooh, what a poor, unfortunate soul." The smae. Royal continued. It was at this point that Sin was getting a little feisty at the Royal, so much so, that people started to notice.

"Hey, you better wat-"

"AHEM!!" Sin was interrupted by an old geezer with a wizards cap on. Sin was not in the mood.

"It is now time for the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony!" The geezer shouted. Everybody gathered around to see every other 15 year old looking up.

Then it happened.

Grimoires of different shapes and Sizes started to burst out from god knows where, then Gasps and Woah's started forming.

"Wow, this is my Grimoire?" A blonde said.

"Check it out! Mine is bigger!" A boy said.

"Oh yeah? Mine is thicker than yours!" Another boy replied to the last boy.

"Nice! Now i can leave town and go to the Royal Capital!" Another blonde said.

"This is my Grimoire?" Another blonde said, a little disappointed from his tone.

"I'll… I'll think about my future once more pages have been filled in mine." A brunette said.

Then here comes the Royals. Again. Sin despised them, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't stab him.

"Hmph. As expected of a Royal. We'll be taking the Magic Knights' Entrance exam in 6 months. We'll be sure to get in." The Royals said in unison. Just hearing their voices made Sin want to jump off a cliff. (A/N: Guys do not jump off a cliff if you hear someone's voice!)

"Good, good. I look forward to it." The geezer said, replying to everyone's claims out of excitement.

"..uh… Uhm…" Sin and Asta say in unison. Everyone looks at them with confused stares.

"Uh.. Is.. Is our Grimoires… Running a bit short on time..?" Sin Asks for both him and Asta. Oh boy. Here comes the Shit talk.

"Erm… Try again next year..?" The geezer said. Ohhh, my good ol' friend shit talk. How you've come to fuck me over.

"Snck.." Here it comes.

"You have no Grimoire??"

"What? Seriously?"

"That's pretty cool, if I'm being Honest!"

Oh, crap. Here comes the Royals.

"If we competed for Being a loser, we'd be no match for those two. I bet they've already planned out how they're going to work on a farm!!" The Royals joke.

"I'm about sick and tired of y-" Sin was about to start. He got cut off by a beam of light that shot through his eyes. He looked to see yuno grabbing a 4 leaf clover Grimoire.

"That peasant? He got the 4 leaf clover Grimoire??" One of the royals said.

Yuno grabs the book and heads to the general direction of the door.

"I WILL become the Wizard King." Yuno says. Asta grabs his shoulder and says,

"Hey, don't you forget it. You ARE my Rival, right?"

"..." There's a short moment of silence before Yuno speaks again.

"No." Hey Shit-talk! You just visited me 10 seconds ago!

"IS HE SERIOUS??" Was the basic question everyone asked Asta.

"O.K., Everyone, we're leaving!" Father Orsi says. Sin's guess is that he wanted to avoid embarrassment if people were to find out they were his foster children. Not that they already know. Everyone started leaving one by one. Asta left as well, embarrassed by the showing. He felt as if his whole world was broken. All of this hype for what? Certainly not for getting a Grimoire, of course.

CUTSCENE

Asta sat on the branch of his trees. He stared at the skull of the demon that terrorized the place hundreds of years ago. What now? What would he do?

"Hmph. All that hype for nothing. Here i thought i would actually get a grimoire with no magic. Feels bad man.. Just hurts…" Asta said, unaware he was thinking out loud. Actually come to think of it… When has Asta become depressed? Oh right. NEVER!

"Oh stop playing Asta, WE'LL TEACH EVERYONE IN THE WORLD THAT ANYONE CAN BECOME A MAGIC KNIGHT, EVEN A LOWLY COMMONER FROM A VILLAGE!"

Now that's the Asta we know.

CUTSCENE

"Hey, man don't you think we're going a little bit too far?" A Royal asked.

"No, not at all, in fact, I think we're pushing him a little bit too nice! We were supposed to get the Grimoire not him! Some lowly Commoner probably doesn't even know how to use one!" The other Royal answers. "He needs to know pain!" The Royal continues. "I'll burn that book of yours to ash!

The opposing Royal sent a wave of fire, hoping to burn the late Yuno. Yuno flips through his Notebook, Gathering any type of spell that can protect him from flames. He finds one, and uses the spell to his advantage. Yuno flips his 2 dominant fingers upwards, creating a spiral that blocked anything that came into contact with it. The fire Hits the spell, and does no damage to Yuno whatsoever. The Royal seems to be scared of Yuno, as he sends his comrade to kill Yuno. Yuno was about to Hit the comrade with a defense shield, but out of nowhere Chains appear and stake out the Royals. The pain causes them to panic and scream, their screams reaching out as far as the could, Alerting Asta to the situation.

**_Ok guys, i think im gonna leave it short here. Tell me what you want to hear in your reviews! Piece! Signing off!_**


	3. Work Hard and Push Past Your Limits

_**(A/N: I've gotten one other review right after my last chapter. The question was: How's he gonna train? The answer is: Since Sin only got the training he needs to at least be on Yamcha-Level, And adapted the "Son-Fighting-Style", he hasn't had any training after that. Sin is now 15. The last time he trained was 13 years ago. This means that not only sin doesn't have a training schedule, he doesn't train at all. I'll have Asta try and train him for the time being until he finds a Magic Knights squad to train him. Also, the next question, all I want to say is that I don't want to spoil too much of the FF, as it would Ruin it. Sorry boys! Maybe next time! Anyways, with that out of the way, enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3: Work Hard and Push Past Your Limits**_

"We can't have that getting all burned up, now can we?" The chain user asks, not expecting an answer. Instead he answers himself. "Resisting would be a waste of your time and energy." He says this to the Royals he locked up inside the Chains. "My magic binding Iron Chain Formation Spell blocks it's captors movement _and _magic!" He continues.

"Hey." Yuno screams. The man in question looks back at him with a confused look on his face.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Yuno asks. The creepy serpent-looking-guy answers his question with a little bit of slur to it.

"Hehehe.. I suppose a little village boy wouldn't know but until very recently i was very known among the Magic Knights' squads as '_King Revchi'_." The man now known as Revchi answers. This revealment leaves Yuno still bamboozled as he did not know what this guy was talking about. The man continues, hoping to get Yuno to understand.

"But unfortunately, they banished me from their preposterous ranks, and now i am not but a humble seed." the man continues. His chain from underground answers faster than his mouth does as the chains wrap around Yuno, catching Him in a daze and blocking his movement and magic.

"Now if you'll be smart and don't move i'll be taking this Grimoire of yours!" Revchi says as he uses his magic to take Yuno's Grimoire. Revchi laughs at Yuno.

"You said your name was Revchi?" Yuno asks. The man stops laughing and looks at him.

"Why bother stealing it? There's no point. Grimoir-" Yuno was about to finish when Revchi interrupted him.

"Grimoires must be used by their chosen masters. Yes, village boy, im well aware. That said, there are plenty of black market collectors who are willing to pay such a fortune for such a unique specimen. The four leaf clover may have chosen you but you've only received it!" Revchi finishes for Yuno "You're just a mere hatchling! This is not your lucky day. Such a pity for you to happen to be here. Your legend is OVER, before it even began." Revchi continues. He looks at Yuno for a split second before glancing at his pendant as well.

"Hmm, i bet that pendant will fetch a good price..! Don't mind if i d-" Revchi was about to take Yuno's pendant until a familiar voice stopped him.

"Hold it!" Asta screams. The man looks over to the screaming kid. The screaming kid busted his head and fell over. Revchi is bamboozled.

"What the _Hell _is going on here?" Asta screams. "I've come to rescue…. Uuh?" Asta starts before wondering why he's even there. Then he remembers. He points at Revchi.

"What's your deal? That's Yuno's Grimoire you've got! What are you going to do with it? You dirty, rotten thief!" Asta continues.

"Oh look, it's the sad boy who waited so long but didn't get a grimoire." Revchi says.

"OH SO YOU'VE HEARD OF ME!" Asta says. Asta begins to school Revchi.

"The only place a Grimoire belongs with is it's true master! Now give it back to Yuno!" Asta says. Revchi chuckles. "You must be foolish if you think that kind of reasoning will get you anywhere with the likes of me!" revchi says. 'Allow me." revchi says while flipping through his notebook. Asta is a little scared, but holds up, surprisingly. Yuno sees this and tries to save his foster brother.

"Hurry, Asta, Run!" Yuno screams, hoping to save him. Revchi brings out his chains, not just for intimidation, but just so Asta knows his impending doom.

"Hah… from a waste of space like him? Not a chance in hell!" Asta screams while running towards Revchi. Revchi just sighs, and chuckles. He sends his chains at asta, hoping to penetrate him with a barrage of spikes. Asta sees this chance to show off the result of his training. He dodges the spikes with each one missing by a narrow inch. Asta twists and turns behind Revchi, and with a fierce howl, punches the man into next week… Is what I would've said if revchi hadn't already saw this coming. Revchi uses his chains to halt Asta from punching him. Oh Crap. Asta grunts and huffs, all to no avail.

"I'll… I'll get you!" Asta screams. Revchi just Chuckles.

"Not a chance in hell boy!" Revchi howls as his spiked chains course through the air, and asta having no movement whatsoever get penetrated by every. Single. One.

The attack sends Asta spiraling towards the wall, creating a gust of wind that even knocked Yuno off balance.

'_So… So this is the villages Mages, Huh? Even though I've trained my body enough to be rock solid, I don't stand a chance.' _Asta thought. Revchi slams his boot into Astas collarbone.

"You see, boy? It's no use. Thanks for playing though, Haha!" Revchi chuckles.

"It's… It's not over.. I'm… Not done… I will be the… Wizard.. King.." Asta manages to spit out over Revchis laughing.

"The Wizard King? You must be joking!" Revchi says. "The thing is, these chains measure the magic power of anyone they come into contact with, and you have none! Not a single drop! You were probably born that way. I guess this explains why you didn't get a Grimoire. To have not a single bit a magic in a world where magic is everything! Farfetched! Why, that makes you a rare and precious bird indeed! HAHAHAHA!" Revchi states. Asta seems to believe this, and starts to break down.

'_If… If that's true, then.. No matter how hard I push myself… I'll never be able to use magic…' _Asta thinks.

"You know, I really can't think of anything more pitiful. Forget about becoming the Wizard king, you'll be lucky to just get a job! I bet your friend is having a good laugh at your expense right about now!" Revchi says.

'_Yeah… maybe… Yuno's so great, the four leaf clover chose him. Then there's me.' _Asta thought.

"This world has no use for someone like you, a poor magicless fool. You might as well give it up right now, YOU WERE BORN A LOSER, YOU WORTHLESS RUNT!" Revchi says.

'_Yeah… He's right… no matter how hard i try… I guess there are some things that just aren't possible.' _Asta starts to go lifeless. '_I guess ill just… __**Give up…**_' Just then, something amazing happened.

"Hey!" Yuno screams. Revchi looks at him.

"He's not a loser. Asta, it's true that you Aren't going to become the Wizard king. Not ever." Yuno says.

"See that? Even your friend knows that it's impossible!" Revchi laughs.

"That's.. That's because… I'M GOING TO BECOME THE WIZARD KING!" Yuno says. Asta's spirit returns to him. Only a little bit of his spirit returns though.

"You're wrong about Asta, Revchi…." Yuno says. "Very Wrong. Asta's no loser, he's my Rival!" Yuno shouts out, loud enough so that Asta could hear him.

"This is who you claim as your Rival, the only person without Magic?" Revchi asks. Just then, Asta grabs Revchis lower calf. Revchi looks down to see what's hurting so much. Then he saw pure Rage.

"YOU...GET OFF OF ME…" Asta says with pure rage behind his voice. Revchi did as told, he backed away with the full intent of disappearing from that sight.

"Sorry you had to see me in such a weak moment, Yuno. Just… Give me a second. That's ALL. To DESTROY THIS GUY!" Asta screams.

Full glimpses of a different Asta started appearing, A black aura surrounding him with red bubbles of magic coming out of him. The whole are goes dark, and the only light supporting it is coming out of a dirty looking Grimoire. The grimoire surround Asta like a twister. It appears right under his disposal.

"Hold on… Is that.. A Grimoire..?" Asta asks.

"I knew it.. Like you wouldn't be chosen, Asta. There's no way. This is what you've always done. You have a way of making the impossible, possible. Now, and back then.." Yuno says, full-heartedly.

Asta grabs this new Grimoire. It was dirty, but it'll do something. Revchi looked scared, as the roles have turned perfectly. Asta summons a dirty looking sword, matching the Grimoire. It stabbed the ground with all of it's might.

"How? You had no magic power before, So how do you have a grimoire?" Revchi questions.

"Because, Revchi. All my life I've worked so hard. All the while i bet you've never worked." Asta answers.

From what Yuno sees, a demon shaped looking figure appeared behind Asta. Asta picked up the sword, and rushed Revchi.

"What do you think you're doing? YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE WRETCH WITH NO MAGICAL POWER!" Revchi explains. Revchi flips through the pages in his Grimoire. He sends a barrage of spikes towards Asta. Asta slams his sword diagonally. The sword slices through the spikes like paper, and Revchi Crapped his pants at this. Asta pushes his strength towards his legs, causing him to crack the ground beneath him, spiraling him upwards towards Revchi. After this, Asta said some words Revchi will never forget.

"_**Even without magic power… MY MAGIC IS NEVER GIVING UP!"**_

Asta slams his sword into Revchi, causing said warrior to fall back into a trance, unknowingly hitting the wall with such great force that he spits up blood due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs from being hit by Asta's sword.

_**Flashback Start**_

"_I've had enough!" a man says. He pushes out a tall skinny blonde boy. "You're not welcome here anymore!"_

_The blonde falls on his behind into the snow, unable to fight back because he was intoxicated._

"_If you're going to drink over hours then you best be ready to pay." the man says. "Not in the habit of giving out freebies, pal." The man says. The blonde grunts and gets angry._

"_I don't know why anyone would wanna drink in this dump anyway!" the blond gushes out, burping after the question. He hears men inside the bar laughing, which irritates him._

"_Grr…. Dammit…" He spits out. In the distance he can see a young Yuno running, and it seemed like he was holding a letter. Yuno trips and falls, letter sliding out of hand. He picks the letter up and gets back up._

"_Hmm. Should be more careful. Snows' really piling up." Yuno says. The man spots the pendant Yuno has , and smiles, thinking of all the drinks he could get just from that one pendant._

_Yuno hands the letter to an older man, completing his assignment._

"_Good, thanks. Tell the village priest that you successfully spread the message. Also, when you go, be careful! It's late at night, you know." He says._

"_I will, thank you sir!" Yuno responds. Yuno runs off into the snow unaware of what was about to happen._

_Yuno huffs and huffs, and turns the corner, and bumps into an unknown man. The man looks down and smiles at Yuno._

"_Uhm.. Im.. Im sorry.. Did I bother you..?" Yuno asks._

_The Church_

"_Where's Yuno? He hasn't made if back yet." Sister Lily asks. "Father hasn't made it back either." She continues._

"_C'mon, im starving to death here." Asta says. "Why can't we just eat without him?" Asta asks._

"_You should be more worried about Yuno, not your ugly Stomach Asta!" Recca says._

"_Yeah, Yeah." Asta says._

_Village_

"_UUmPF!" Yuno grunts. The blonde had kicked him in the stomach, and taken his pendant._

"_Give… Give it back… It's mine.." Yuno says._

"_Not anymore.. I'll get a nice chunk of change for this.." The blonde says._

"_G.. Give me back my-Ggrf!" Yuno grunts again. The blonde had kicked him again in the jaw._

"_Shut up! Respect your betters, ya brat! Filth like you doesn't deserve something as fine as this." The blonde explains._

"_Just.. please.." Yuno begs. He gets up, using all of his strength._

"_It's.. mine.." He says with a voice crack. He summons a bit of wind magic into his palm._

"_Puahhahaha! That's actually amazing! Am I supposed to be intimidated by the puny sea urchin, and his puny spells? You fight me with that… and you DIE." the blonde explains. Yuno starts to break down, cause what else was he supposed to do? If he fought back, he'd die. If he didn't do anything and get stolen from, he won't die…_

"_YUNO!" Asta screams while grabbing onto the bandit blonde. The blonde fights back and smashes Asta's head into the ground. Asta gets back up and howls,_

"_That belongs to Yuno, give it back, rrrrgggg!" Asta shouts. He grabs hold of the bandit again, but the bandit fights him off, but Asta is still holding on._

"_Get your filthy little hands off of me! Dammit! STUPID TWERP" The bandit yells, while clocking Asta in the head. Asta stands his ground. Asta gets knocked back a few times, all at the same time still gets back up. Asta grabs hold of the bandit again, giving him a death stare._

_Then the pendant dropped._

"_What the hell? Damn brat wouldn't give up. Got better things to do." The bandit said, walking off into the distance._

_After all of that, you can bet Asta was tired. He slumped over a few times. Then fell._

_Yuno ran over to his Foster brother and begged for forgiveness, saying it was his fault Asta got beaten._

"_Get.. Get on, don't s-sweat it. It's like i said. I've always got your.. Back.. You know that… don't you..?" Asta muttered out._

'As..Asta…' _Yuno thought._

_**Flashback End**_

'_Yeah… go get em' Asta…' _Yuno thought. Asta's showing puts a smile on Yunos mouth.

"Hey check it out Yuno, i've got a snazzy new grimoire! Ok, maybe it's a little beat up but i'll cherish it for life!" Asta says, stars in his Eyes.

"Yeah… Nice going Asta… YOU TOOK ALL OF THE FUN!" Sin screams.

_**Timeskip**_

_**The forest, where Asta trains and yells practically every. Single. DAY.**_

"Nine Hundred ninety-five… Nine Hundred ninety-six… Nine Hundred ninety-seven… Nine Hundred ninety-eight… Nine Hundred ninety-nine… *cough* *cough*... Haff…" Asta counted while swinging his word onto a nearby tree. "And now for some magic boosting Moger Leaf juice!" Asta almost threw up. "Time for another round!" He screamed while gagging up his insides. Asta feels up his grimoire.

"Oh yeah… look who's got a grimoire… Look, Yuno, and Sin… I bet you're training as well…" Asta says while thinking about Yuno and Sin. "I'm not stopping! One thousand and one!" Asta yells.

Despite having no magic, Asta was training hard for the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, which would be held at the Royal Knights capital. And Indeed, so was Yuno and Sin.

_**6 Months later**_

"HHHRRRAAGHGGH! TRAINING DOESN'T STOP UNTIL I'M AT THE CHURCH! COMING THROUGH!" Asta yells while running past Yuno and Sin. Yuno and Sin looks at each other smiling. They run towards and past Asta, but Sin takes it to a whole 'another level. He uses Ki to his advantage, not that he needed it, and zooms to the door in a split second. Yuno and Asta makes it back 3 seconds later.

"Hey, look who's back!" Recca says.

"Hey! Welcome back! Hows training?" 2 of the church orphans ask in unison.

"Well, who was first?" Asta asks.

"Pffft… Look who's already inside the Church..." Nash says while laughing. Asta and Yuno looks at each other comically saddened.

"But if i had to say… Yuno came first." Nash says.

"Oh c'mon! Were you even watching?"

1 day later

"Bye everyone! I hope you can become successful!" sister Lily and the orphans say in unison to the three boys ready to leave.

"Don't worry! We will!" Sin says for all of them.

"I mean, we're only goodbying Yuno. He's the only one who has a chance. You and Sin can come back anytime. We'll be waiting!" Father Orsi says, getting a vein gush from Sin.

"Hey Old man, you have a bone to pick with me..?" Sin asks father, getting a scared look from father and the Orphans.

"C'mon, Sin, you know father is just kidding, right?" Sister Lily asks. Sin grumbles something that couldn't be heard.

"Alright then, we're off!" Asta announces.

"Be safe!" everyone says.

"Don't worry! We will!" Sin says for all of them. Again.

They walk off into the distance, into the forest. And to never be seen again.

"Hey.. Yuno… Asta…" Sin asks the two.

"Yeah huh?/What?" They answered.

"Do you think… I'll be able to join the Magic Knights..?

Asta and Yuno weren't expecting this question. They were expecting something like, 'How do we get food?' and of the sort. Yuno chose to answer this truthfully.

"Honestly, I don't know, Sin. Without a grimoire, I don't even think they'll let you in. And with a body like that, they'll think you're just a Muscle freak with major limitations on you anyway." Yuno said.

"Well, I believe in you, buddy! If I can get a grimoire with no Magic, then you definitely can get in a Magic Knights squad despite not knowing them for most of your life. Us orphans have a way of making the impossible possible. And don't think that just because you got adopted into the church late, you don't have it that way. Cause you do." Asta says, bringing Sins spirits up.

"But don't think you'll become the Wizard King cause that spots reserved for me!" Asta brings up. This catches the attention of Yuno, who also wants to become the Wizard King.

"Not if become it first." Yuno says, speeding up a little.

"Oh you're on!" Asta competes.

"WAIT WHO SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME THE WIZARD KING!?" Sin screams. He catches up in a flash using some Ki, alerting Asta and Yuno, indirectly telling them to speed up. This is where it gets crazy. Yuno utilizes his Wind magic, transforming it into a skateboard like shape, speeding him up drastically. They blew the dust on asta, who infamously doesn't have a single drop of Mana.

"Hey… G-Guys?" says Asta.

_**Hey guys! I know, I know, too quick? I wanted to get this out quickly, because if I didn't then i'd probably give up on it. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Magic Knights Entrance Exam

_**(A/N: I just wanted to point a minor detail out. While Asta and Yuno are average height(Asta being somewhat shorter), Sin is 6'0. Just wanted to point it out. I Don't own Dragon Ball nor do I own Black Clover.)**_

_**Chapter 4: Magic Knights Entrance Exam**_

Asta, Sin, and Yuno , after a long and hardy 4 days of travelling, finally made it to the Clover Kingdom, just in time for the Magic Knights Entrance Exam.

"It's so big… The only other time I saw something this big was when my Dad and Uncle we're fighting that wretched monster." Sin said, staring at the Clover Kingdom with stars in his eyes. Asta and Yuno agreed vigorously.

"Whoevers there last doesn't get pot potatoes when sister Lily sends them!" Asta yells, running down the valley, and into the Clover Kingdom. Sin and Yuno look at each other, already knowing who the winner is, and just laughs. Still, Yuno took up the challenge.

Sin ran down as fast as Asta did in just a millisecond. Asta stares at Sin with starry eyes, but not even able to keep track of him simply just because Sin was too fast.

Yuno zooms past Asta again, using the same spell from before.

"Oh, come on, not again!" Asta yells in despair before running as fast as he could, matching speed with Yuno. Their dream is to be the Wizard King, after all.

"Woah… Woah, woah Woah WOAHH!" Asta and Sin yell. They catch the eyes of some nearby wanderers who do exactly as their name implies.

"Cool…." Asta and Sin stare at the valuables brought by merchants. Fireworks could be heard off in the distance, greeting the examinees who were taking the Exam.

"Roasted hog here, Roasted hog! Get it while it's still hot!" a merchant announced. This instantly caught the attention of Sin, who was visibly hungry by seeing all the foods and goods he could get. He couldn't get any of them cause if he tried to Asta and Yuno would tell him to come on. But he wasn't going to waste such a good opportunity! Sin ran over to the merchant asking him to tell him how much it was for the whole hog, despite Sin only having a 7K yule_**(A/N: 7 dollars, if you must.)**_. It turns out that the price was much more… atrocious.

"980,000 Yule, sir."

Oh shit.

Sin walked off without a thought, sipping through to catch up to Asta and Yuno.

Then he had an Idea.

He turns back and Zips through the walkway, dodging everything that got in his way. Eventually, he reaches the stand again, only this time a fourth of the pork was gone. Sin had to act fast.

"Hey, excuse me sir… I don't have the price, but I can give you another way a paying!" Sin proclaimed.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" the merchant asked, annoyed.

"I can give you a little light show..?" Sin said, in an asking manner. The grumpy old merchant took a second to realise where this kid was coming from. He could tell that he was one of the examinees in the Entrance Exam. If this kid was ever going to get inside of the Magic Knights, he should at least be able to do it without an empty stomach. The merchant agreed to Sins plead, and waited for him to perform his so-called light show.

"O.k….." Sin started. He summoned a bit of Ki into his palms.

"Hey, where's Sin?'" Asta asked Yuno.

"To be honest, I don't even know myself." Yuno answers. Then they look back. Sin was at the place where that guy was selling Hog at.

Asta wanted some, and if Sin was getting some, so was he. He ran over to Sin to get some food as well. What he wasn't expecting was this:

"Alright… I only have one shot at this, if I fail I might not become a Magic Knight…" Sin thought aloud. Finally, he got the idea to recall some of his memories. What did his dad teach him? These were the thoughts going on inside of Sins head.

'_Gather all of your energy into the middle of your clasped hands, and Force your Ki foward with a powerful thrust, got it?'_

Then Sin busted. He lifted up his right foot and slammed it into the concrete, creating a powerful shockwave that even rumbled Asta.

"Get ready for the Kamehameha, Super style!" Sin exclaimed.

"The kame-what?" the shop clerk and basically everyone else asked.

"Just watch." Sin said as the area around him started getting dark, with the only light supporting it was from his energy ball. Sin's muscles gauged out of his clothes, as the energy around him started flaring up, into an aura-like substance.

Sin thrust his hands forward, vertically into a 90 degree angle as his energy also thrust itself forward creating a beam of destruction destroying anything in its path.

"W-woah…" The shop clerk started in awe and aspiration. "I've never seen anything like it.." the clerk exclaimed. In all honesty, the Shop clerk didn't even think it was magic… It felt like… Something out of this world, literally.

"So, So, can i have the Hog? Please, please?" Sin asked desperately. The shop clerk looked down to see the same kid from before asking him for the Hog meat. Needless to say, Sin got the Hog meat plus an extra Hog to cook for himself.

Asta and Sin, and basically Yuno as well were staring at some swords in the shop. That's when Sin located a castle to his right while glancing over at some snake on a stick.

"Hey, isn't that where the Wizard King lives?" Sin asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Asta replied.

"Pretty nice, considering I'll be the one living there." Yuno proclaimed.

"Not if I do first!" Sin and Asta argued.

"Fat chance, buddy. If you two are lucky I'll let you live there!" Sin yelled. This certainly caused some attention.

"Yeah, Keep dreaming, _buddy_." Yuno and Asta said at the same time. For being rivals they certainly know when to be great friends. But hey, who said rivals can't be friends?

Out of the blue, a woman with red hair started calling out to her siblings.

"C'mon, we gotta get to the shop before night." she said.

This reminded the three shounen of the church and their siblings.

"Hey, doesn't this remind you of Lily and the Orphans?" Asta started. "Must be pretty lonely without me there!" Asta ended.

"It's not like they'll need you there anyways." Sin said.

"H… Hey!" Asta yelled." Sin didn't look interested in what he was saying as he looked over to his left to see people with grimoires walking in a pathway that seemed to be welcoming examinees.

"Hey, look, is that where it is?" Sin asked.

"Yeah looks like it." Asta and Yuno said at the same time.

"Last one there is a Rotten Egg!" Sin said as he zoomed past almost everyone in the path, making it into the line.

"Hah… Easy..." Yuno and Asta said. Already seeing the winner, they race each other to the line.

Asta Sin, and Yuno made it into the line where you get your Grimoire scanned and Numbered at. Yuno was confident, Asta was confident, and Sin was… curious. How would he get in without magic? If he recalls you need a Grimoire to even be considered into the magic knights exam, So how is this even possible?

"How will I…" sin asked himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the overwhelming screams everyone was throwing that would give any other normal person a ruptured eardrum.

"Hey! Get out if you're not participating Asshole!" an examinee yelled.

"Yeah! Get out of the way!" a blondie contributed.

Sin got extremely flustered and looked forward again to see the Numberist waiting for him.

"Name and address?" The numberist asked.

"Sin, from the village of Hage, sir." Sin replied.

"Mhhm. So? Grimoire?" The numberist asked, again.

"Oh… See, here's the thing… I don't have a Grimoire…" Sin replied, trying to get this situation out of the way quickly enough so that he wouldn't get blamed for the lack of participants.

The Numberist started to look like he hadn't given enough shits.

"Wait… No.. G-Grimoire..?" The Numberist finally started to realize, trying to Hold back laughter while also trying to comfort the young warrior.

"Sorry kid, but if you have no Grimoire, then you can't participate." the Numberist said. Sin looked down. He knew it wasn't going to happen…

"But hey, who said I wouldn't let you participate anyway?" This lit up Sins world, which was caught light by Asta and Yuno, who were leagues behind him.

"Yeah kid, I saw your little light show earlier today. I'd say I was impressed by your little plead there, big guy."

"Wait really?" Sin asked.

"Kid, everyone except for the magic Knights saw it. They're still inside the Royal capitol." The Numerist answered.

"And without a doubt, you'd probably be able to pass with that type of power. Goes to show that not all peasants are bad." He continued. Sin was visibly emotional. No one had ever given him that type of praise aside from Asta and Yuno, who were always with him. To get praise from someone that's not his family is a miracle.

"So, without further ado, your number is 132." the Numberist said. Sin, along with being visibly emotional, was also visibly enlightened. Well, that got one problem out of the way. Yuno and Asta were up to get their grimoires scanned and passed.

"Grimoire, Name, And…"

Sin, Asta and Yuno had made it into the Arena where all the other participants were waiting, just anticipating the time the exams would start.

"Ugh.. I'm Starting to get Nervous…." a participant said.

"And seriously, what the hell are these things?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Of course, the Anti-Birds. The main strays of the exam hall. Everybody knows the less magic power you have, the more birds you attract." someone else answered.

"Hmm." the first participant replied. He looks over to Sin, which is more visibly of a main attraction than the bird.

"So, With that said, i take it that guy has the least magic power?" he asked. Everyone with hearing turned to see what he was looking at.

They saw the most atrocious thing ever.

Cut to Sin with about 70 birds on his body.

"..." was all Sin could muster up. Actually, Sin couldn't say anything. The birds were covering his mouth.

"OW OW OW OW OW WO WOW OW OW WOW OW WO WO WO WO WO WO WO WO WO" Asta screamed while running back and forth. It seemed like the birds really liked him as they followed him with a pecking mind quite literally.

After seconds of Asta running he runs into this muscular guy, who looks totally over 15. The birds ran off as fast as possible, leading Asta to think he scared them away.

"Whew, they finally got away!. Hey, Sorry 'bout that!" he said while looking at the Muscular guy.

"Got a death wish, Brat?" he asked with a killing intent.

Now Asta was intimidated. He called out the guy on his looks, ranging from his eyes to his muscular physique. Then he thought.

'_Wait, hold on. Hold on. Don't judge a book by it's cover. Inside i bet deep down he's a really nice guy! Just be friendly! Yeah! That's It!'_

Asta probably just got away from him then and there, because of what he did next irritated the shit out of the guy.

Asta put his hand on his shoulder.

"You must've had a rough life! You look old for your Age! Hu-Hah!" he said.

"..."

"Looks like I was Right about that death wish." the guy says as he grabs hold of Asta's (to him) petite head with his hulked fingers.

"Wait! No no, you've got the wrong I-" Asta said before he was rudely interrupted by the man, not to mention he earned it.

"10. 9. 8. 7." He started.

"What are you counting down to!?" Asta asked profusely.

"The end of your pathetic little life." He replied. This made Asta scream for dear life.

"6. 5. 4." He continued. Just then Asta harbored up most of his strength into his arms. He grappled hold of the man's forearm and grunted, all the while trying to squeeze the strength out his hand, which made sense in Asta mind. Sin had caught note of this, because almost everyone in the arena heard Asta's Obnoxious screaming.

'Hey… What are you trying to do to him..?" Sin walked up slowly to the 'participant'.

"Watch who the fuck you're talking to, kiddo." the man said.

"Excuse me? _You _Should watch who the _fuck you're talking to_." Sin replied with Anger. The Man couldn't feel any magic power from this kid so his first thought, as everyone else, was that he was weak as a bird. He tried doing the same to Sin. That was his first mistake.

Sin slapped the arm backward so fast with so much force that it went into the other arm, harmlessly loosening up the grip on Asta. The everwaving force created a crater the size of a mountain Lion, ending the floor as we know it's even there.

"Hey Kid… Do you also want to lose your…." The buffed guy almost asked, before he noticed something very different about the kid.

_'What the hell..? I swear I would've sensed this earlier if I could, but why only now..? What the flying fuck is this kids deal?' _He thought. Just then the announcements rang, and almost everybody heard it.

"Everyone! May I have your utmost attention please! Make way for the Magic Knights Squad Captain's!" it said. The buff guy just smirked.

"Looks like you two get to live another Day, huh?" he laughed off while walking back.

"Especially you, Stocking. I've got my eye on you." The buff guy continued. He made his way down into a dark alley where he appeared up top in 10 seconds.

"What's his problem?" Asta asks Sin.

"Dunno, but he better not be looking me in the face. What a rotten piece of shit.." Sin replies. Asta gulps at the rage Sin is sending towards the man.

We go on to see that Asta is wandering elsewhere, and encountering the royal that insulted Sin at the line. He informs Asta about what each squad Captain specialises in, his personal belief, and what he thinks of them. Then one of the Captains speak up.

"Excuse me, everyone, my name is William Vengeance I will be informing you of the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, what they ask for, what we need, and what you will participate in. I will also inform you, that the things you are participating in require use of your magic power, of course, Your physical strength, and it will be exhausting. Please, if you do not want to participate anymore and you understand, Please Exit right this way." The squad captain now known as William proclaimed.

No one left. This year's contestants were beyond ready, if not even beyond that.

"No one? Great. Then we shall begin!' he says. He uses world tree magic to the advantage to give contestants their broom sticks. There was a mix of 'wow', 'cool', 'amazing!' and etcetera.

"You participants will be using these broom sticks in order to demonstrate to the squad captains that you are worth choosing. Of course this does not affirm that you will be chosen and the such, it will just simply gauge your power. If you cannot do even this, you should just leave, as we have no need of you.

As soon as he said this Asta saw hundreds flying, if not thousands. We cut to Yuno flying with a broomstick without any big trouble. And then we have Asta and Sin.

"H-Hey…. Did mine come in with a handicap?" Sin asked without an expected answer again, flustered. His broom looked like a chipped panini, and smelled very off, according to Sin. It looked like the broomstick didn't even want to be held, as the foundation that held the hay together had been broken.

"Well well… that's certainly a pickle. Make do with what you have anyways, young one. You will have to do with what you have in the wild when you're out on missions as a magic night." William answers.

"Shit.." Sin said as he took a leap of faith at the broom. As soon as Sin touched the broom, his hand fell in distress. He had a look of confusion on his face as he felt no pain when the hand "regained consciousness". He tried again. Same result. He cried out in anguish, but then remembered. _'What happened to Asta?' _He thought.

"KSKAOWOOSOSKSKSKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKSKSKSKSKSKSK!" Asta screamed out. He was visibly having trouble with this thing also.

'Hey Sekke, it's not working! I'm loosening up and nothing is happening. I look like a fat slob!" Asta screamed.

Then Sin had an idea. For himself, anyways. Couldn't he fly? His dad taught him so, i think. To be honest, I don't even know if the instructions are still there. Anyways, since sin couldn't make the decision all that time spent grunting and thinking put him into the next test. It wasn't going as planned for Asta, but for Sin…

Magic Ability Exam:

Asta: Fail

Sin: Pass

Magic Ability Control Exam:

Asta: Fail

Sin: Pass

Creation Magic Exam:

Asta: Fail

Sin: Fail

Developmental Magic Exam:

Asta: Fail

Sin: Pass

Everything was going great… Right?

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was on a 3 week - 5 week long vacay. I needed something out, so here ya go! See ya!**_


End file.
